


Hunger

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s hunger is getting him into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

It was a simple hunt. Just kill the werewolf and get out of there. It was that simple.

Of course, Dean’s hunger got the best of him and he attacked a women. The blood tasted so good and he hadn’t drink anything but pig’s blood for days. He had almost drained the person dry when Sam was finally able to pull him away.

Now Dean was trapped in Bobby’s safe room, with pretty much nothing to do. There were a few books, but they all revolved around hunting. The door to the room opened and Sam came in with a gallon of blood. He set it down on the table and turned towards Dean. “Bobby says he has a lead on turning you back.”

Dean snorted. “I’ve pretty much given up on cures Sam. Nothing’s going to work.”

Sam gave a sigh and sat down on one of the chairs. “I just don’t want you locked in here for the rest of your life.”

“Then just kill me Sam. I can’t risk going back out where my hunger will be tempted again. You saw what happened. I almost killed someone!”

“Then you will have to work on controlling your hunger Dean!”

“I can’t. It’s a miracle that I’m not trying to kill you.”

“Cause you’re controlling it.”

“Just leave, Sam. Please.”

Sam got up and the door slammed shut when he left. Dean got up and grabbed one of the jugs of blood and opened the cap. It wasn’t as tasty or satisfying as human blood, but it got the job done. He was just about to take a swing when he became aware of someone else in the room with him. He turned around to see Castiel standing there.

“Can you not pop in unannounced?”

“What happened? Why are you in here?”

“Because I almost killed somebody,” Dean snapped. “Because I got stuck being a fucking vampire.”

“Dean, if I could change you back I would. I don‘t want you in this form either.”

Dean shook his head and took a swing of blood. “You’re better off killing me. I’m too dangerous to be around people.”

Castiel came up to him and took the jug of blood away from him, setting it on the table. “Dean, I keep hearing you talk about death. I really wish that you wouldn’t.”

“I don’t really care what other people think at the moment. I just want to be human again. I don’t want to have to deal with the chance of my hunger flaring up when I’m out on a hunt. I could even kill Sam or Bobby if I’m not careful.”

“But you can’t kill me.”

“And what’s that have to do with anything.”

“I have a theory that might help with your hunger.”

“And that would be?”

“You can take as much blood from me without having to worry about killing. Drink my blood and there’s a chance that you won’t need to rely on pig’s blood or anything else.”

“What if it doesn’t work.”

“Then I will help convince Sam and Bobby that you are too dangerous to be kept alive.”

Dean nodded. “Ok.”

Castiel pushed his sleeve up and held his arm out towards Dean. “Take as much as you want.”

Dean’s fingers ran lightly over Castiel’s wrist before he brought the offering up to his lips. He let his fangs slide out and he sunk them into Castiel’s skin. He held back a moan at the taste. It was better than any other blood he had drank.

Even as Dean started to feel full, he didn’t want to stop. The blood was just too sweet. He became aware of the fact that Castiel was starting to lean heavily on him and that’s when he pulled away, with a last lick of the wound he created. Castiel pulled down his sleeve and backed away. “Was that enough?”

Dean nodded as he wiped his mouth. “Yes, thanks Cas.”

“Then I should leave.”

“Wait,” Dean said, reaching for Castiel’s sleeve. “Just stay a little longer. It’s a little lonely down here.”

“I can get your brother for you.”

“No, I want you here,” Dean responded, pulling the angel close. “Please.”

Castiel moved his hand to the middle of Dean’s chest, as if to push him away. Instead, his fingers clutched the fabric and brought Dean closer. They stared at each other for a moment before Dean leaned in and kissed the angel. Castiel kissed him back before pulling away. “I’m sorry Dean, but I’m needed back in Heaven. I‘ll come see you in a few days.”

Dean nodded, feeling a little crushed. He let the angel leave before collapsing on the small bed. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
